Tales of History
by Breezekit Of WindClan
Summary: Listen to the tales of the mysterious two Clans, BreezeClan and FoxClan, told by an elderly tom, Flameburst.
1. Brightstar

"Flameburst! Flameburst!"  
>Three kits came scampering in the elders den, awaking the only remaining elder.<br>"Get out, pesky furball!"  
>Flameburst thought he heard his daughter, ignoring her, he turned over, but to hear the disappointed voices of his grand kit's.<p>

"Flameburst! Please! Tell us the story of Brightstar!"

"Yea!"  
>A quieter voice sqeaked agreement<p>

_Yarrowkit. _The elder tom guessed.

Flameburst guessed she would become the next medicine cat.

The elder sat up, his bones aching.

"Yarrowkit, go get Duskpelt. I need herbs. Jaggedkit, Rainkit, go get me a piece of prey"

The three kit's rushed away, Duskpelt padded in, her almost black pelt was hard to see. Maybe that was because the tom was half blind. A light gray she-kit raced after he. In a moment, he smelled vole and purred. His favorite. A darker gray rushed in, grasping the vole in his mouth, His sister, Rainkit sprinting over him.

After getting checked up on Duskpelt, the kits settled down on the nest they made in their. They spent most of their time in their because his daughter, their mother, Fluffytail died kitting. A stab of grief and hurt stabbed him before he closed his eyes and started his story.

"Brightstar was a good kit, always getting under everyone's paws. She was good spirited, just like you, her parents died before she could remember them. Brightstar, Brightkit back then, always got into trouble. One time, she ran out of camp chasing a butterfly. The leader was her kin, so she got punished and had to stay a kit for seven moons"

The elderly tom paused and took a breathe.

"When she became an apprentice, she was _sure _parents would be proud. She was the fastest cat in the Clans, faster than BreezeClan! She had one flaw. She had one thing that many cats fear, ambition. The leader feared she would be like Tigerstar-"

The tom got cut of mid sentence by Yarrowkit, who's eyes were wide with curiosity and a tiny hint of fear.

"Who is Tigerstar?"  
>"I'll tell you tomorrow."<p>

The elder tom promises, trying to resist a laugh. He told them about Tigerstar moons ago, he was sure they had forgotten.

"The leader, Gorsestar, exiled her. She was outraged, he was her kin. She stormed out of camp, promising vengeance. She was eight moons when she was exiled. She didn't know how to hunt, but she ran into a loner- Flash. Flash and her became best friends. He taught her how to hunt and fight. She was eighteen moons old when she returned to her Clan. She never saw Flash again, but she returned to FoxClan. Her mother, Turtletail, was happier than a queen who just learned she was expecting kits!"

The elder tom started wheezing. Duskpelt, who was standing outside, listening to the story, raced to the medicine cat den, which was next to the elders den. In a moment she had some herbs and dropped them next to him. Without a word, he sent a _' Thank you ' _look towards her before continuing his story.

"She got her name, in honor of her friend, she requested the name of Brightflash. A strange name, I know. She was a good warrior. She got an apprentice, his name was Thornpaw. He was an ignorant tom as an apprentice, if I do say so myself"

The three kits let out an excited squeak.

"Thornstar's mentor was Brightstar?"

The elderly tom nodded before settling in a more conformable position.

"Thornpaw became Thornheart in honor of his mother, who died in the battle the day he got his warrior name"

"Who was his mother?"  
>Rainkit squeaked.<p>

"Flowerheart"

Rainkit nodded approval before replying

"I like that name. If I ever have a kit I'm going to name one Flowerkit!"

The elderly tom laughed before getting back into the story.

"Then, the deputy died of death berries. Somebody gave him them!"

The tom let the suspense build up from the young kits before continuing.

"His final words were 'Beware, even the Brightest can be the Darkest.' Only Poppytail, Duskpelt's mentor, heard this. She payed no mind. The deputy was crazy."

"Aspenclaw was picked as deputy"  
>He paused.<p>

"The next day, Poppytail told Brightflash she was expecting kits. She knew they were they were the kits of Flash. She ran to go find Flash, but he was already dead. Twolegs with a stick that shot things out of it started shooting at her, but before she raced away, she knew the twolegs killed her mate."

"Soon she had her kits, she named one Mintkit and the other Flamekit"

"You?"  
>Yarrowkit asked, her eyes wide with amazement and hope.<p>

After a curt nod, Yarrowkit yowled

"I was related to Brightstar!"

Flameburst shook his head sadly, betrayal in his mind.

"Mintkit died one day after. When the surviving one became an apprentice, Thornheart became Flamepaw's mentor"

"Then- Brightflash went on a walk with Aspenclaw. She returned and said that a hawk carried him off. She was lying. They found his body in an abandon twoleg nest and seen Poppytail's fur in her claws. She put them in their. The medicine cat was exiled! Brightflash became the deputy. Unsatisfied, she forced her second apprentice, Stormpaw-"

"Stormstripe?"

Jaggedkit squeaked.

"Our dad?"

Rainkit pitched in.

Giving a short nod, Flameburst continued.

"Stormpaw at the time, was forced to kill the leader! Brightflash became leader soon after, exiling Stormpaw and blaming him for Gorsestar's death!"

"Her kit became Flameburst, but she was to focused on being leader. She was a cold leader, she killed kits ten moons to show her power. She was leader for a long time, until her first apprentice, Thornheart, killed her because she killed his mate and kits!"

Narrowing their eyes the kits hissed.

"I don't want to be related to Brightstar!"

Flameburst nodded agreement.

"What was Thornstar's kits and mate?"

"Ashpelt, Sorrelkit, and Yarrowkit"

Turning to Yarrowkit he added.

"You were named after her!"

"Thornstar became leader, Fluffytail had kits right after Stormpaw died saving her from a badger attack. And then, you guys were born."  
>"Stormpaw?"<p>

Jaggedkit asked.

"He got his warrior name as he died."

"Now go play"  
>He purred, playfully nudging them out of the elders den.<p> 


	2. Smallberry

Rainkit, Jaggedkit, and Yarrowkit rushed into the elders den. It has been one moon after the story of Brightstar and Tigerstar. Flameburst smelled the three's scent instantly and prepared a story. He knew a story, and it was not a happy ending like his last two stories.

Rainkit sat down, Jaggedkit on her other side, and Yarrowkit sat beside Jaggedkit. Each of them had their fluffy tail, which they inherited from their mother, around their paws. The thought going through their heads were_What story will he tell us today?_ Joy filled the eyes of the three gray kits of the thought of a happy story, but Flameburst had a different idea.

"I am going to tell you of a story about Smallberry, she was the smallest warrior. Smallberry was never Smallkit. She used to be a kittypet, who ate tasteless 'pellets' and never hunted. At first, her name was Water"

"When Water joined the Clan, she looked small compared to the other apprentices. Everyone was mean to her. When she beat them in a race, she won over one cat's respect. The small white she-cat had a bright pink nose, so she was often mocked and called Smallberry. When she finally got her name, Smallpaw, she got a surprise. She could beat her leader in a race! Everyone was jealous of her!"

"Soon, a prophecy came along. BrightClan was in trouble. The prophecy said 'Pellets of fire will..."

"Will what?"  
>Yarrowkit asked, purring.<p>

"Will burn the berries to the ground. Smallpaw eventually became Smallberry, she had kits with a BreezeClan tom, Darkpelt. She named her one kit Nightkit."

"Nightkit was prideful, he would have been a strong warrior"

"Smallberry got in a fight with the medicine cat because she didn't give Nightkit poppy seeds. So the medicine cat starting putting yarrow in Smallberry's prey. The medicine cat convinced the she-cat that she would die. Smallberry got greencough after that, and-"

Yarrowkit interrupted with a matter-o-factly tone "Greencough can be cured by Catmint"  
>Jaggedkit put his tail in front of his sister's mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. The three kit's were intrigued. So Flameburst continued.<p>

"The medicine cat stopped. Smallberry healed after a while, but gave her a serious stutter."

"Darkpelt joined the Clan, and after three moons after getting accepted into the Clan, Nightkit became an apprentice. Smallberry, Darkpelt, Nightpaw, and another cat known by Blackpaw went with them. There was a badger attack at camp. The rest of the Clan didn't make it. Only Blackpaw, Nightpaw, Smallberry, and Darkpelt. They made their own Clan, calling it FoxClan"

Jaggedkit, Rainkit, and Yarrowkit all gasped with excitement.

"So that's how FoxClan was made!"

Flameburst nodded.

"Darkpelt and Smallberry had more kits. Three, Water kit, after Smallberry's kittypet name, Redkit, and Turtlekit. Darkpelt became Darkstar, he gave Blackpaw her warrior name. Blacknight."

"She had kits with Nightpaw after a moon. He was close to getting his warrior name, but because of a serious injury, Nightpaw got stuck with his name. Nightpaw left the Clan's, Waterkit, Redkit, and Turtlekit died of greencough. Eventually, FoxClan grew"

"Soon, a flaming star came down and hit near the camp! Smallberry, who was already expecting more kits, evacuated the Clan, helping the other elders and queens"

"That is how the prophecy went. She saved an important cat, Blacknight."

"Smallberry lived barely. They found out the previous medicine cat lived. She was outraged.

"Darkstar had to kill his own mate. He only did it because the medicine cat told him that if he didn't than StarClan would curse FoxClan. But soon, Smallberry was born into Blacknight's litter. Named Smallkit in honor of her previous life. Eventually, she turned into Smallnose, because she had a small nose. This time though, Smallnose was a medicine cat. The medicine cat didn't suspect anything. StarClan didn't even tell Darkstar. Eventually, Darkstar found, his claws full of his own blood."

"Smallnose was devestated. She remembered her entire past life. Smallnose did something that was against the medicine code and warrior code. She had kits with the BreezeClan medicine cat!" 

"She gave it, a small tabby tom, to another queen. The tom's name was Treekit. Anyhow, somehow the medicine cat of BreezeClan found out about Smallnose being Smallberry. He kept it a secret for a while, but when the two stopped seeing each other, he started spreading rumors"

"He was later found at the FoxClan border, in a pool of vomit and blood. Smallnose claimed that he just gotten on the bad side of karma."

"Smallnose was later exiled, as they found out he had Deathberries stuffed into his mouth."

"But no, the medicine cat of FoxClan wasn't done. Smallnose went far and wide, leaving the Clan. She was being followed though, revenge always around the corner. She eventually had kits with another and left them. She called them Turtle, Wave, and Red, in honor of the kits she had in her previous life."

"The medicine cat, who told the Clan that he had to go on a special mission for StarClan, found the three kits. He recognized the names and pondered if he should kill them. Smallnose wasn't very far when she felt something went wrong. The scent of her mentor lingered strong and heavily in the air. She found her family's dead bodies laying on the ground!"

"Smallnose raced back to the Clans, but nobody would believe her. She destroyed her mentor's herbs, leading to the death of her mother and her brother after a large battle with BreezeClan"

"She was called mean names,-"

"Like what, Flameburst?"

The tom flinched but spoke quietly.

"They teased her about not loving toms, but just using them to have their kits because she had so many. But she ignored them. The Clan thought she killed her mentor, because he had not returned. Not until ten entire moons"

"They say they heard screaming from the medicine cat den. Curiously fled over a brave and reckless kit as he padded confidently into the den. He lost all his bravery when he seen the dead body of his kin laying there, mangled and bloody. They say he became a medicine cat, of course under a new mentor, the other one was exiled, because of his fear of battle after that moment"


End file.
